


Best Laid Plans

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that stand between Enter and finally killing Red Buster is... Morishita. This one takes place before Mission 30! And it was originally supposed to be Enter/Morishita/Hiromu, but that clearly changed. :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> This is the crack pairing I invest too much time and emotion into this year, apparently. All French is from Google Translate, apologies in advance if I messed it up.

Title: Best Laid Plans  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Sakurada Hiromu/Morishita Toru  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Summary: This one takes place before Mission 30!  
Notes: This is the crack pairing I invest too much time and emotion into this year, apparently. All French is from Google Translate, apologies in advance if I messed it up.

Morishita shielded Hiromu with his body, because there were no other options left. Red Buster was unconscious. His one weapon had been tossed to the other side of the room. And Enter was slowly approaching, tentacles waving lazily in the air. Morishita closed his eyes but didn't move, ready for the final strike--

"Step aside, please."

"E-excuse me?" His voice was a strangled squeak at best as he opened his eyes.

Enter smiled benignly. "Well, I don't want to kill **you**. Just Red Buster." He made a sweeping motion to the door. "Go ahead."

"No." Morishita inhaled deeply. "I won't leave him."

Enter's smiled faded. "I said that I don't want to kill you, child. Not that I wasn't adverse to it."

"Oh, yeah? **Good!** " His legs were shaking as he forced himself upright to confront Enter properly. "I **hope** you like killing me-- I hope it turns out to be the funnest thing in the world for you! I want you to torture me for hours and hours." He balled his hands into fists. "Days, even!"

"What."

"Because," and Morishita was trying very hard to breathe at this point, "every moment you waste on me, is another moment Hiromu-kun has to escape." He needed Hiromu to escape. He needed for him to be okay.

Enter... snerked. "Vous êtes la plus jolie personne de plus."

"E-excuse me?"

"Nevermind." Enter waved a hand. "Very well, you win this time. But next time, don't tell the murderous monster your plan for saving your friend. It defeats the purpose." He turned, and vanished.

And Morishita fell right on his rear as the exhaustion/stress/panic became near overwhelming. It actually wasn't the first time he'd stared down Vaglass, but tossing himself at them in the hope it might buy Hiromu even a little time...

"M-Morishita?"

"Hiromu-kun!" Morishita scrambled to his side. "Try not to move. Or talk." He very quickly called for Ryuuji's help, and the placed Hiromu's head in his lap. It had to be better than the concrete floor.

"Did... you tell Enter to torture you to death to save me?"

Morshita frowned, pushing the hair out of Hiromu's eyes. Stubborn Red Buster. "It was all I could think of."

"Thought--" Hiromu coughed. "I thought you were supposed to be smart."

He smiled at that, a little. If Hiromu could critique him, then he was going to be okay. "Yes, well, I thought you were supposed to avoid Enter's tentacles."

"Humph." Hiroumu... reached out to grab his hand. Morishita didn't quite have it in him to scold him for moving. "Just don't do that again, okay? If Enter kills you, I'd have to go on a vengeance quest." He squeezed. "I'm already trying to save my parents. I don't need to avenge you on top of that."

Morishita blinked rapidly, squeezing Hiromu's hand back. "Okay."

\--

Notes: In theory, Enter's saying "You are the cutest person ever." In theory. :(


End file.
